<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overwhelmed by Painfully_Sensible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105904">Overwhelmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Sensible/pseuds/Painfully_Sensible'>Painfully_Sensible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, Minor Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sensory Overload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painfully_Sensible/pseuds/Painfully_Sensible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t care, of course. He was Logic, the unemotional one. The one who was meant to keep a level head and objective view on the situation, despite the rampant emotions of the others. He didn’t care about anything.</p><p>And yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if this is particularly good, but it was mostly just a kind of venty/projection fic in the beginning anyway, so I hope it's alright considering. It also isn't very long, so please don't be too upset by that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing was out of the ordinary. Thomas had a problem, so he’d summoned the Sides to figure it out, and hopefully get a good video out of it.</p><p>The way things had devolved was normal as well. The others had gotten emotional, and therefore aggravated.</p><p>Which, of course, meant no one was listening to him.</p><p>He didn’t care, of course. He was Logic, the unemotional one. The one who was meant to keep a level head and objective view on the situation, despite the rampant emotions of the others. He didn’t care about anything.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>And yet the lighting meant to enhance the video quality grew brighter and brighter until his eyes were burning.</p><p>And yet the smell of the room, usually so comforting and normal, made him want to gag.</p><p>And yet the exaggerated movements of the others, oh so commonplace, made him feel as though his head were splitting open.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>And yet the voices of the others, talking over each other, getting louder as they desperately tried to be heard, reverberated in skull. The noise in his head amplified as the voices echoed over each other, builder and writhing as they joined his own thoughts.</p><p>They aren’t listening. They need to listen, what was his purpose if they didn’t listen? Nothing. They don’t care. If they cared they’d listen. If they cared they’d notice the pain he was in.</p><p>He felt his heart begin to beat faster, his breaths becoming shallower and more rapid. He knew what was happening, how to deal with it, but he couldn’t remember.</p><p>Instead, all Logan wanted to do was cover his ears and scream.</p><p>He knew it was a completely illogical move, of course. Not only was it highly inappropriate, but it also wouldn’t get him anything other than fear and confusion from the others.</p><p>Instead, he just sank out, certain no one would notice his absence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>